Evergreen
by Immersive
Summary: Ranma leaves Japan in search of a cure for the curse and a cure for the Age Mushrooms Ryoga shoved down his throat during a fight between them, but all hell breaks loose as they fly through a storm... No pairings yet. Rating pending on violence & language


₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Evergreen

Book One-Prologue

By: Immersive

Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu © Kindaichi Renjurou

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

The vast lush greenery continued to rush underneath as the small plane rushed by. The birds of the jungle flew into the sky in an upside down dive, spreading there wings out and soaring gracefully through the sky. She stared out as colored birds seem to flash by the planes windows. She was depressed. She looked up at her old man with a tired look. He looked forward, not a glance, as he carefully maneuvered the plane. She sighed. They were to poor to buy a ticket or get a pilot with experienced and the plane was all they had now that there money went down the drain. The ten year old girl looked back outside as the sky began to get dark, and the clouds darker. They were going into storm. She buckled herself. She always wondered how she got herself into this mess...

_A yellow blur lashed out as she caught it and rapped it around her wrist. The boy on the other end held fast to the yellow cloth with black spots. He growled his fangs crushing against one another as he gritted his teeth in anger. He spun around, towing the cloth after him, sending her flying towards the wall of the dojo. She let go of it, pushing herself off the wall with her feet towards the bandanna clad boy as he rushed towards, an fist shot back, aimed steadily at her chin. It shot forward with great strength as the girl shot her arms out grabbing his outstretched arm and bounding over him, sweeping around in a low kick the boys vulnerable ankles. He crashed down to the floor as she quickly recovered and grabbed him by the scarf of his shirt._

" _Geez, Ryoga, can't you give it a rest once in a while?!" The girl scoffed angrily._

" _Shut up, Ranma! It's always you and your excuses! You don't give damn care about anyone, but yourself!" The boy, Ryoga, replied with just as much anger._

" _I haven't done anything to you! What the hell are you talking about!?" She yelled._

" _Do I have to demonstrate?" He asked coolly. " I've been cursed because of your pitiful attempts to catch your panda father! Because of you I've seen HELL!!"_

_She looked at him, irritated, and lets go of him._

" _Can't you give it up? I've been cursed too. You don't know how it's like having to be two persons at once..." She began with a dry voice._

_Ryoga stood, walking towards her._

"_...I've seen more hell then you'll ever see!! I mean..." She continued._

_He takes something out of his pocket, stopping._

"_...come on!! I've been stuck as a girl for months because of that damn dragon prince and his stupid little partners!!" She spit out with distaste and distress, turning towards him as he swiftly jams something down her throat._

_She gags, grabbing at her throat as he backs away. He smiles._

" _That was the last mushroom I could find. I burned the rest of them and you know the rest. You'll turn into the small little girl, that you really are. How ironic!" Ryoga laughed out as Ranma began to gradually shrink._

_Her features became less feminine and more childish and round. She looked down at herself to confirm it. She was a child again! Ryoga had turned her into a child with the Age Mushrooms!She looked up at him in horror as he grinned down at her smugly. He grabbed her by the scarf of her shirt as she had done earlier. She barely fit in it, she had to hold on to the hems of the shirt._

" _My, Ranma, your so small when your like this." Ryoga laughed, toying with her._

_She looked at him, disgusted._

" _You coward! Your so weak, you can't even face me in my normal form, can you!" She yelled at him._

" _My, my, Ranma, loosing our temper are we?" Ryoga said, continuing to toy with her._

_She growled in anger as he laughed out into the dojo, filling her ears with an echoing pain. She spit in his face. Ryoga's grin turned into a look of disgust and horror as he tried to wipe off the saliva, letting go of the girl. She rushed for the dojo door as Ryoga swiped the sticky liquid off his face._

"_Ranma!!" He cried, starting towards her._

_She turned as she ran to see him scrambling after her. She quickened her pace, almost at the door. Ryoga leaped at her, narrowly missing and crashing to the floor in a face plant. She runs out the door as Ryoga chases after her..._

"_Were am I?" He asked himself looking out into a vast sea. "RANMA!!!"_

She frowned as the plane rocked. There were out here for a cure, but it was getting very dangerous. Everyone looked at her with pity when she had left... She felt so helpless and weak. The plane rocked again, in a more violent manner. Genma yelped as the controls began to smoke.

" Ranma! I can't move the controls at all!" Genma cried out in fright, as the plane rocked. " Hold on, Ranma, we're going down!!"

Ranma cried out as the plane led a steady path downwards towards the jungles depths. She tightened her grip on the arms of the chair, glancing out the window repeatedly in a nervous manner. The plane began to reach the top of the trees, humming loudly. Ranma scream, as did Genma as they crashed through the trees. Her head slammed into the front seat as the plane impacted with something. She began to black out, blinking, staring at the ceiling. She felt her body go limp as she fell into a dark void.

Well that's all for now, folks. Remember, this a prologue so I hope you didn't expect it to be long. I just wanted to introduce my story and get a clear idea of what I wanted. Please this is my first fanfiction so don't be to harsh on the comments

Immersive


End file.
